Sincerest Apologies
by FieryFafar
Summary: "She was growing tired of his countless apologies..."


It was a sunny morning. The sun beamed blissfully above the heads of many. People and Pokémon walked and laughed as they basked in their daily lives. Only one, however, stood in silence; mouth forming a straight scowling line. Her hair was pulled into two little pigtails. Her attire was nothing of the usual since ever she started her adventure. Only her hat was absent, instead gripped in her grasp and flapped slowly as a fan to her face. The girl scoffed louder, not hesitating to flash her impatience and annoyance. Typhlosion stood beside the grumbling girl, his red eyes carefully focusing on the human.

She glanced at her Pokégear for the hundredth time. _It's been an hour!_ Her mind screamed as her hazel eyes focused on the time. She knew he would be hesitant to see her today. But that doesn't mean he should rudely go to this extent.

Especially not on her birthday.

The scorching rays of the sun hit the girl's head, infuriating her even more. "That's it!" Kotone finally shouted in irk. He wouldn't come. She should just forget it.

Only problem: she couldn't just forget it.

With tears forming in her eyes and teeth slowly grinding in her mouth, Kotone stomped her left foot and began to walk away.

That is, until she heard someone asked, "Where the hell are you going?"

Her body snapped around. Her hazel eyes were wide to see the boy that she had anticipated. He posed a relaxed expression, hands snuggly hidden in the pockets of his pants. The boy gave a look that was somewhat bored with a dash of annoyance. Feraligatr stood behind his trainer, his claws happily waving at the waiting couple.

The fact that Silver didn't even pretend to feel guilty, it really ticked Kotone off. "Where the hell I'm going?" She marched her feet right towards her boyfriend. "Where the hell have _you_ been? I have been waiting here for an hour straight! I'm practically sweating a puddle!" Kotone released her anger at Silver. She jabbed her finger at his chest, hoping to get a clear and reasonable answer from him.

But to her dismay, Silver gave a dry chuckle. "I got side-tracked by some weak trainers. They insisted on battling me." It was worse when he gave a lazy shrug. "Guess they wanted their asses getting whooped big time by a powerful, skilled trainer. It's not my fault they were being desperate."

Kotone couldn't believe her ears. Silver was practically being ignorant. Not only didn't he apologize for being – purposely – late, but it was as if he really did forget about her birthday.

And just by letting that thought slipped into her mind, it was enough to shatter her little heart.

"B-bastard…" She muttered between hisses and sobs. Kotone shut her eyes, hands cupping her parted mouth. Heavy growls from Typhlosion echoed in the teens' ears, probably a threat from him to Silver. Kotone bit the insides of her lips, trying to hold back the tears. But to no avail, a tear trickled down her cheek. Silver was being utterly ignorant. The boy was still as egoistic as ever.

The sounds of light sobs caught his attention. Silver looked down. His eyes widened to see the girl before him break a sob. "H-hey!" Finally, his hands were out of his pockets, revealing a few bandages on the skin. "W-what… Stop crying!" Silver panicked as she continued crying. Shaking her head, Kotone ignored him and took a few steps backwards.

And deep in his heart, that single act really scared him.

"S-sorry…"

Her eyes snapped open, body in shock to hear that one word. Kotone looked at Silver. The boy was now looking away, hand awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I…I promise not to be late again, okay? Just…don't cry…" He mumbled grimly, cheeks shaded bright reds.

If Kotone didn't believe her ears then, she couldn't believe it now. Silver – for the first time in his life – was actually apologizing. The redhead was still acting awkward, lips mumbling something that she could not decipher. Obviously he wasn't used to saying the word. He tried his best to avert his gaze from her. His face was now beet red, colour almost matching the shade of his hair.

It was the first time he'd ever said 'sorry' to her.

And because of that, for some reason, that really made her happy.

Kotone flashed a small smile, feeling a bit relieved and blissful. "It's okay then." Her voice was back to its cheerful tone. She breathed a few light coughs and bashfully giggled. "I forgive you."

With that being said, Silver gave a little peek at her face. His face was still masked in boyish shyness. His lips pursed a tiny frown, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit such emotion. "T-that's good then…"

Suddenly, he felt his hands being gripped, making him face forward. Kotone clasped his hands. Her face brimmed with a bright smile. "Come on! Let's treat me birthday lunch!" She cheered as she tugged his wrists. Silver almost tripped on nothing by her harsh pull. He gave an irritated growl, while she flashed a wide smile. Finally, after sighing in defeat, the two began to walk together in the streets of Celadon City.

'You're late,' Typhlosion grumbled as he walked beside his best friend. Feraligatr replied the sour attitude with a white smile.

'Sorry. Silver and me got caught up in a little something-something.'

Though the Big Jaw Pokémon tried to sound convincing, Typhlosion wasn't buying it. 'Whatever, man. Be lucky I didn't burn that bastard into ashes.'

"By the way," Both starters looked at their trainers as they heard Kotone's voice, "where's my birthday gift?'

Silver didn't look at her. Heck, he didn't even sound enthusiastic when he answered, "I forgot to buy it."

That attitude was really starting to irritate Typhlosion. 'Little something-something my ass…'

* * *

A year had passed.

And his honest 'sorry' had reached its 45th time.

And the more she heard his apology, the more it both vexed and worried her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kotone." Silver apologized sourly. The girl before him stood in silence, expression showing nothing but grim and displeasure.

It was her birthday once again.

And once again, not only was he late, but he had also forgotten her gift.

"You never give me anything! It's bad enough you're always late on our normal dates! But you just had to be so damn late on my special day!" She wasn't one to throw a temper or tantrum; that was his department. But sometimes her patience has her limits. And Silver was slowly draining it to its core.

He gave a sour scoff, teeth slowly clenching in forced patience. His hands ruffled through his red hair. It occurred to Kotone that lately, his hands were covered in nothing but bandages and stitches. But if it weren't for the fact that they were fighting right now, she would be worried.

"Look, I got caught up in something, okay. Besides, I apologized already!" He spat out without guilt. Sneasel watched as the couple fought. He couldn't stop the bickering even if he wanted to. So in the end, Sneasel could only watch and hope for the best.

Though Silver was screaming and yelling, it didn't shake Kotone. She was used to his short temper. Even though the boy might spat some rude and nasty words, she knew he wouldn't dare to hurt her. Heck, right now she was engulfed in her own anger to be even care about the matter.

Silver never changed. And even though she loved him just the way he was, a little part of her wished he could change some of his bad attitude.

"Look," Silver hissed angrily, "I'm sorry, okay!"

_Sorry._ That was the problem. His apologizes were really starting to bug her. True it was honest at first. But the more she heard him say 'sorry', the more she began to doubt his honesty. She was getting sick of hearing that word. She was getting nauseated to even think about it slurring from his mouth.

To him, 'sorry' was just a word.

"That is it…" Kotone muttered as she looked at the ground. Her fists were shaking. Her whole body was trembling. Tears dripped down the tip of her shoes. "I have had it with you…"

Her voice was mere wordless nonsense as it reached Silver's ears. "What?" He bent to meet her gaze. His heart began to race as he felt the sudden change in the situation.

His heart missed a beat once Kotone looked up, glared at him, and furiously shouted, "I don't want to hear any of your damn apologizes! Just admit that you don't love me, you jerk!"

Silver almost lost his balance as the words banged his ears like bullets. He watched as Kotone turned her heels, about to dash off. His silver eyes were round and wide. His rage was quickly replaced with fear once he realized that she was about to walk away from him; from his life.

"Kotone wait!" He screamed out of reflex. A second ticked by, and his whole body acted without a thought. Next thing they knew, Kotone felt her body being pulled from behind. She felt arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders. She felt harsh breathing blowing right below her left ear. Silver embraced her without shame, his chin resting on her shoulder. Both the teenagers' cheeks were scarlet red at the warm touch. His eyes were shut as his mouth gasped little airs.

"Please forgive me…" Silver slowly muttered those sinful words. His lips caressed the back of her ear as he spoke, making their bodies jolt at the touch. "Don't do this to me, Kotone. Damn it. Just…" His hug tightened. His nose softly nuzzled on her shoulder like a baby Pokémon. "Please…"

Kotone couldn't move. She wouldn't. Her eyes blinked to slow shuts. Her heart banged her ribcage like it was threatening to break free.

This was her problem. She loved him too much.

She was sick of his 'sorry'.

But she was never sick of him.

"F-fine…" Kotone finally gave in. Upon hearing his forgiveness, Silver hugged her even tighter until she couldn't wiggle herself free. It was as if the boy intended to lock her in his embrace forever.

And it pained her to think that loving him would only cause more suffering in her heart.

* * *

Another year had passed.

Another one whole year.

And his apologizes had reached its 99th.

The rain poured heavily in the streets of Goldenrod. Everyone was inside and cozy in their shelters and homes. The wind was blowing quite harsher than usual, only proving the more point to stay indoors.

But only one stood under the cold weather.

She had no umbrella, not knowing that it would rain heavily. All her Pokémon were snuggled in their respective Pokéballs. She didn't move a muscle. She didn't even ponder about finding a shelter. The young lady only stood there under the heavy rain. Her hair was drenched in water. Her clothes were completely soaked and sticking to her skin. Her eyes were down. His lips were slightly parted. Her skin prickled at the intense breeze, but she ignored it for the icy cold in her heart was much worse.

All her life, he had been apologizing like a broken tape recorder. It had come to a point where she had forgotten what she had forgiven him every time he apologized.

"Kotone!" Silver called for her as he saw the petite figure. An umbrella shielded him from the drowning weather. In his right hand was a paper bag that was hugged close to his chest. A surprised face was all he ever gave to see his girlfriend standing there like a motionless mannequin. "Kotone, what the hell?"

She didn't answer him. She was too devastated to respond. The girl looked down at the ground. Her teeth bit her upper lip, tearing a thin layer of the skin.

As her tearful empty eyes closed to a shut, she finally realized this was the price to pay for constantly forgiving him.

Silver knew he was late once again. His guilt bit his every vein. A small ounce of fear was present as well, but Silver masked it perfectly with ego. "Hey, I got a little busy when I got here. Thank Arceus you're still here. Though it will seem smart if you waited for me with an umbrella, you dumbass," He tried to joke around with her. But Kotone gave no reaction – positive or negative.

And at that moment, any reaction was good to Silver because she was worrying him shitless.

His heart fell to see such a grim appearance from her. And Silver knew it was entirely his fault. Again. "Look," he let out a defeated sigh, "I'm sor-"

But he was silenced once he felt something covering his mouth. Silver opened his eyes, only to see Kotone's palms tightly shutting his lips. The boy was startled at her action. She was still facing her shoes. Her hair – which was only pulled into a low ponytail – hung low as it draped to her wet neck.

"Don't…" It was still raining heavily, but Silver heard every word. "Don't fucking apologize…"

His silver eyes began to widen as he heard those words. _What the…_

His thoughts didn't finish when Kotone added, "I have had _enough_ with your damn 'sorry'! I have given you enough chances! I tried to put a blind eye and accept the fact that you're like this!" The more she spoke, the more it began to sound like cracked sobs. "But I can't accept the fact that you keep treating me like I'm nothing! Like your apologies are just empty shells!"

_Kotone, wait…_ Silver knew where this was going.

"I hate the fact that your ego is as thick as a Snorlax!"

_Kotone, please…_ Fear began to rush into his heart and mind.

"I hate the fact that you never even care about me!"

_Please…Just stop-_

"We're over, you jerk!"

Once that last sentence was finished, it was as if the world had stopped around them. None of them said a word. None of them muttered a soul. Feeling dejected, her arms fell limply to her sides. At the same time, his hand that held the umbrella fell to his side, letting drops of rain soaked his hair and body.

Unlike before, he stayed quiet.

Unlike before, he didn't yell or scream.

And unlike before, he didn't apologize.

Kotone didn't know why, but her heart just dropped to her stomach. She didn't look at him, for she was afraid and too crestfallen to see his expression. He didn't mutter a single word. Nor did he make a single move.

And that was killing her inside.

Body trembling madly, Kotone did nothing but turned around and ran away.

And unlike before, he didn't chase her and prove his love to her.

* * *

Eight hours.

It had been eight hours and Kotone sat there in her house, feeling horrible and in deep grief. Her Pokémon eyed her in concern. Even Mewtwo tried to cheer her up, but the Genetic Pokémon knew very well how heartbroken she was right now.

She had told Silver all that she kept bottled inside.

And he did nothing to retrieve her back; not even a single call or text.

And that really, really pissed her off. "Damn you, Silver! You really wanted this break up, do you?!" Throwing a pillow, she madly snatched her Pokégear and dialled his number. She may have asked for the break-up, but that doesn't mean she didn't love him anymore. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" Her tears kept trailing as she cursed. Finally, her eyes set on his name on the screen. Without a second thought, Kotone jabbed the name with her thumb and placed the device near her ear. She waited impatiently, teeth grinding furiously at the ringing tone.

Finally, the other line answered.

Before Silver could even say a word, Kotone blatantly yelled, "Don't you care about me, you insufferable prick! I love you more than anything and this is how you treat me you fuck-"

"Hello?"

Kotone froze to hear not Silver's voice, but a woman's.

"I… Who is this?" She asked in bewilderment. Kotone pulled the device away and looked at the screen. It was typed 'Silver'. She had the right number. The brunette placed the Pokégear back near her ear. Her heart didn't stop racing at the sudden, negative possibilities.

But all her possibilities swiftly became just a possibility once the mysterious lady answered, "This is Nurse Joy speaking."

"SILVER!"

Kotone slammed the door open, considering that they were in a hospital. All of Silver's Pokémon jumped at her sudden visit. Kotone gasped and wheezed as she stood near the doorframe. There he was, Silver, lying quietly on the bed. Thankfully, he was awake and didn't look as horrible as she envisioned. But his face looked pale and he himself looked weak.

If not for the fact that they were in this crucial situation, Kotone would laugh at that thought and Silver would cringe at it.

Silver gave a broken chuckle. "Hey…" He greeted, hoping to come out as strong and healthy. But his voice was shattered like broken glass. His eyes were red and drooping. Even his smile seemed broken and hurt.

_"His Pokémon brought him in when he checked in. He was unconscious and soaked to the bone, probably because he had been standing under the rain for so long. Judging by the test results, he has caught pneumonia."_

The words of Nurse Joy frightened her that it left her breathless with such horrid thoughts. "Silver…" Kotone cried slowly. Her feet slowly scooted to his bed, half her mind feeling guilty to even stay close to him.

Another wheeze of chuckle was given. "Dammit woman, stop giving me that look…" He coughed – one that sounded too harsh and heavy.

One that thickened her irrational thoughts.

"Silver…" His name slurred from her mouth again. Kotone stopped as she stood on his bedside. Her mind was empty on what to do next. Her eyes were still flooded in tears. Guilt was all she could feel. "Silver…I'm sor-"

"It's not your fault." He cut her off before she finished. Funny how they were now had switched roles. But judging by his and her state, Silver knew better than to ridicule her of that matter. Instead, "Here…" His hand reached for the bag on the small table. Kotone froze to see an I.V. hooked to his wrist. The bandages were still there, plastered and stuck to both his trembling hands.

Silver gripped the paper bag and slowly gave it to Kotone. She watched in stupor, teary eyes gawking at the bag and him. "What…" Her mouth hanged as she gaped, actually making Silver flash a wider smile.

"It's for…you, dumbass…" Another cough. "Don't worry. I'm not s-stupid to have it w-wet…" His voice felt a tremor as he spoke due to the cold he obtained. Silver cringed without warning as he felt an agonizing pain in his throat.

Kotone just gawked at Silver for a good 17 seconds. "You…For me…?" She asked like a fool.

Honestly, Kotone was making a fool out of herself right in front of her former rival. And Silver was silently enjoying it. "Yes, you- Argh…" Too bad he couldn't enjoy it fully.

Panicking, Kotone took the gift. She stared at the bag for another four seconds before finally reaching inside it. Once her fingers touched the soft object, she quickly took it out. What shock she received as her eyes gazed upon a nicely knitted sweater. It was blue as the ocean. A tiny cloud was seen in its middle. Two black buttons were sewn on the cloud, preferably its eyes. And lastly, a small line of black thread was knitted under those two buttons.

But the thread part had been done roughly as if it was knitted in a rush. In the end, instead of the cloud smiling, it looked as if it was silently judging you.

"I… What is this…?" Kotone gaped at Silver, who wore a sincere half-smile. She couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was, holding a sweater that was given by her beloved boyfriend.

And she felt like it was a dream once Silver answered all her unspoken questions. "Actually…" He didn't know where to start. His heart pounded his chest. His teeth lightly dug in his lower lip. A nice shade of red tainted his cheeks. Covering his mouth with his right hand, Silver bashfully muttered, "I…had been making that for a long time. A damn long time too." He looked at his palms. "I didn't know what to give you for your birthday, since you basically have everything. And since you're my…my girlfriend, I was hoping to give you something that…you know…shows how much I…love you…"

Right here. Right inside the ward. Silver was actually expressing his feelings. Though his voice was hoarse and croaked. Though his breathing seem ragged and slow. Though the situation seemed unfitting. The egoistic redhead – one that Kotone accused of not loving her – was giving her a gift handmade by him.

Silver managed a dumb laugh, and a cough after. "Apparently knitting is harder than I thought…" He looked at Kotone. Her face was still sullen and in shock. He couldn't blame her though. He was an idiot to stand under the rain for so long in the first place.

Heck, he was an idiot to not knowing on how to show how much he loved her.

"I wanted to s-surprise you…" His hand slowly massaged his neck as the boy slowly gasped for air. "Didn't know it took three fucking years…Heh…" Arms covering his closed eyes, Silver guiltily grumbled, "I kinda took some knitting lessons those past few years. That's why I always arrived late on our dates-"

"I believe you!"

He jumped on his bed as the voice echoed in the room. Before he could react, he felt a slight pressure on his stomach. Silver quickly removed his arms away from his eyes and looked down. His silver eyes were round like plates to see Kotone sobbing uncontrollably as she hugged him. The front of his shirt was soaked in seconds. "I believe you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded and apologized. Her hands clutched the front of his attire, tugging it lightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't die…"

Silver was baffled as Kotone wept and mourned. Just by looking at her, his heart ached in despair. How he hated seeing her cry. How he hated seeing her being enraptured by sorrow.

Because seeing and knowing that the girl he loved was feeling sad, it killed him to no end.

She felt a soft pat on her head. Kotone looked up to face him. Silver said nothing; only giving her a gentle and loving smile.

A _dying_, gentle and loving smile.

"Thanks, Kotone…" Silver murmured, voice pure and honest. His eyes felt heavy. His breathing was slower. Suddenly, his muscles felt stiff. "And…I'm sorry…"

After he gave his 100th 'sorry', his eyes fluttered to a shut.

"Silver…?" Blood rushed to her brain to see the boy not moving an inch. "S-Silver, wake up!" Panicking, Kotone rushed to his chest and slowly shook his body. "Silver, wake up!" Time ticked by, and her shaking became vigorous.

But no matter how hard she shook, his eyes still remained shut.

"N-no…" The brunette stuttered, terrified of the reality in front of her. "N-no. Silver!" Kotone shook again, tears dripping and dropping to his chest. "Silver no!"

At that very moment, Kotone had realized, his 100th 'sorry' was pure proof of his love to her.

* * *

"Silver… Silver died…?" The little girl cried as she stared at the young woman in front of her. Tears couldn't stop pouring down her face. Her teeth chattered as she shivered in sadness. Finally, the youngling broke into a maniacal sob, not caring whether people where staring or not.

However, Kotone only drew a short sigh and shook her head. "Nope. It turns out after minutes of my constant shaking and manic screaming, the nurse checked Silver and said he had fainted because of food poisoning." The brunette, now a 21-year old, slapped her forehead and mumbled in shame. Every time she remembered that embarrassing moment, Kotone wished she could just hide under a rock. Even Nurse Joy couldn't forget that hilariously fateful day.

But even though Kotone had finished her story and explanation, the little girl was too busy crying that she didn't hear her. "Waaahhh! Nooo! Poor Silver!" She cried and wept childishly. Her little black pigtails bounced as she burst a hiccup or two.

Kotone couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her that story…_

"Kotone!"

A very familiar voice took her attention, making her lips formed a very wide smile. Kotone turned around, only to see the man of her dreams. Silver waved nonchalantly as he calmly walked towards his girlfriend. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans. His red hair had lost its long boyish waves, instead cut into a more mature, shorter look. Sneasel stood on his trainer's shoulder, happily mewling and waving his claw at the beautiful human.

Once Silver stopped a foot away from Kotone, she blankly said, "You're late. Again."

Just as she expected, Silver only gave a cheeky grin. "Sorry."

Kotone rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his chest. "Of course you are, Skitty." With an amused giggle, she wrapped her arms around his arm and tugged him around the park. "Come on. You owe me ice cream!"

Like they were teenagers before, Silver replied with an annoyed sigh. "Yes, _sweetie._"

Her giggles turned into laughter to hear Silver calling her pet names in a mock tone.

As the two began to stroll off, Silver noticed a child silently crying near them. "Hey, is that kid okay?" he asked, voice hinted in hidden fatherly worry. Kotone turned around and saw the girl she had just shared a story with. The little girl has ceased her crying, but was now standing and wiping her tears. Kotone pursed a meek smile. Tiptoeing, she planted a quick kiss on Silver's cheek and happily answered, "She's fine, Skitty."

That one light touch was enough to rattle Silver. Face now hot red that it could cook an egg, Silver quickly looked away and sourly grumbled, "Don't ambush me like that dammit…"

Kotone didn't even pretend to hide her joyful laughter.

Yes. Years have passed and Silver still haven't changed. He still had his ego intact. He was still late in some occasions. He would still always apologize and promise never to do it again – only to do it again. And his temper was still scorching hot like Typhlosion's Eruption.

There is a saying a wise man once said, "The bitter will eventually turn sweet in the end."

If she could, Kotone would wish she would go back in time and told her past self not to worry.

Because in the end, right here right now, she was irrevocably and undeniably happy.

"Hikari, I'm here! Sorry I'm a bit late…" Jun quickly apologized as he stood behind his childhood friend. The 7-year old shamefully scratched the back of his head; afraid that he might have upset Hikari for waiting for so long.

But just as Hikari turned to face him, his body froze to see the constant tears in her eyes. "Hikari! What the-"

"_JUUUN!_" The little girl quickly pounced him for a tight hug, leaving Jun speechless. "Waaaah! Jun I really, really like you! DON'T DIIIEEE!" She wept and shouted as Hikari hid her face on the boy's now soaked shirt.

"DIE?!" Jun's mind was still not functioning well to the strange behaviour of his friend. "What the- Hikari what are you talking about?" He quickly gripped her shoulders and pulled her out of the hug. Now his heart was beating frantically. Never had he seen Hikari in such a terrible crying state. Sweat began to trickle down the sides of his face. His sunset eyes widened as Jun completely focused on the hiccupping girl. "Hikari what is going on? Who bullied you?!"

_**END.**_


End file.
